The Aristowarriors Part 9 (Final)/Transcript
This is the transcript of the final part of The Aristowarriors. (Link looks through a window and sees Ghirahim (Back in his true identity) talking on the phone. Ghirahim hangs up the phone and heads to the stable and goes inside as Link followed) Ghirahim: Now, my little bratty kids, you are going to travel first class... (Link watches through a window, as Ghirahim puts the sack containing Zelda and the kids in a trunk) Ghirahim: ...in your private compartment, all the way to Timbuktu. (He puts a combo lock on the trunk) And this time, ha, you're never coming back. (Inside the trunk, Zelda, Pit, Elise, and Robin feel worried as they're still tied up. Meanwhile, we see that Link has gotten inside as he's watching from above) Ghirahim: Oh, no. We've got to hurry. The baggage truck will be here at any moment now. (He starts to push the trunk, as we see Epona come out. Link jumps down and yells as he attacks Ghirahim, before he closes the door. Ghirahim tries to get to the door, but sees that his cape is caught by Epona. He rips part of his cape off and tries pulling on the door. He pulled it so hard, it opened, sending him tumbling over the trunk. Then he tries to push the trunk, but Link intervenes and tries to stop Ghirahim. Epona gets her legs in front, as Ghirahim pushed the trunk and fell over. Ghirahim sees Link and chases him up the ladder. Link then pushes the ladder, which sends Ghirahim and himself falling as Epona watches in horror. They landed in a pile of hay. Ghirahim gets a pitchfork and starts fighting with Link while running around the stable until he got cornered at a wall. Link trembled as Ghirahim starts to toss the pitchfork. Epona whinnies in fear. Link sees that he's not stabbed, but trapped in the pitchfork. Ghirahim heads to the door and opens it) Ghiarhim: What the...? (He slams the door, but suddenly, the door burst open as Link's friends arrive and start beating up Ghirahim. Lakitu arrives as he approached Link, who's struggling to get the pitchfork off of him) Lakitu: Where's Zelda and the kids? Link: (Pointing to the trunk) Over there! They're in the trunk! (Lakitu heads to the trunk and looks at the lock. Then he attempts to unlock the lock, as we see Link, who finally managed to get out of the pitchfork. Link's friends continue beating up Ghirahim. Their yelling is bothering Lakitu) Lakitu: Quiet! (They all stop. Lakitu continues to spinning the tumblers on the lock, until the lock opens) Lakitu: Okay, carry on. (Link's friends continue to beat up Ghirahim, as Link opens the trunk and untied Zelda and the kids) Zelda: Oh, Link, you saved us! Link: Everybody, out of here, fast! (They tried to get out, but Ghirahim quickly slams the trunk shut) Ghirahim: You're going to Timbuktu... (Link's friends proceed to attack Ghirahim) ...if it's the last thing I do! (Ike, Owain, Lucina and Feraligatr cut the rope, which drops a bale of hay and hits Ghirahim on the head. Inigo, Severa, and Sceptile toss a horse saddle on Ghirahim. Marth, Caeda and Tiki toss a bucket of water on Ghirahim's head, as Roy places a hook on the saddle. Epona pulls the rope, which lifts Ghirahim off the trunk, allowing Link, Zelda and the kids to escape. Ghirahim sees that he's about to be kicked by Epona as he's pulled) Ghirahim: NOOOOOO!!! (Epona kicks Ghirahim and he screams as he is sent flying until he falls into the trunk. The trunk closes as it slides out of the stable and out on the road, as the baggage truck arrives) Driver: Well, Mac, this must be the trunk, eh? Mac: Yup, and she goes all the way to Timbuktu. (Link, Zelda, Pit, Elise, Robin, Lakitu, Epona, Marth, Caeda, Roy, Tiki, Ike, Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Severa, Sceptile and Feraligatr all watch as the drivers pick the trunk up) Mac: Heave...ho! (They toss the trunk containing Ghirahim into the truck, which delights Link's friends, including Lakitu, and Epona. The baggage truck drives away) Pit: Oh, yeah! So long, sucker! (Link and Zelda laugh) (Fade to black) (Fade to Sumia's castle at nighttime. Inside, we see Sumia lining up Zelda, Robin, Pit, Elise, and Link. Chrom is also here, who just returned) Sumia: Now, children, a little closer together. Good. Chrom: Very good. Sumia: (To Tingle) Look, Tingle. What do you think? (Tingle is at the desk) Tingle: Very good. Very good. But I think we should get on with the will. Sumia: Yes, yes, of course. But now that my husband has returned, you know what to do. Tingle: (Sharpening his pen) Very well. Scratch one butler. Sumia: (As she's adjusting the camera) You know, Tingle, if Ghirahim had only known about the will, I'm sure he never would have left. (To Chrom) Oh, Chrom, I'm so glad you returned. (She hugs Chrom) Chrom: Yeah, it has been quite a while. Sumia: (To her children) Zelda, it's wonderful to have you all back. (Sees Link as she combs his hair) And I think this young man is very handsome. Link: Well, thanks. Sumia: Shall we keep him in the family? Chrom: Sumia, I don't know about that. Pit: Come on, we want him! Elise: Please, let him stay! Robin: Yeah, we want a new brother! Link: Really? Zelda: (Giggles) Just go ahead, Link. Link: (Sighs) Okay, I'll stay. Sumia: (Giggles) Of course you will. We need a man around the house. Chrom: Okay, I see. Sumia: And, Tingle, we must be sure to provide for their future little ones. Tingle: (Chuckles) Of course. The more, the merrier. Zelda: Great. Now we can both be together, Link. Link: Yeah, we will. (Tingle goes over to the camera as Chrom and Sumia line up with Link, Zelda, Pit, Elise and Robin for a new family picture) Tingle: Okay, ready for a picture, everyone? Chrom: We're ready, Tingle. Tingle: Good. Smile. Say "cheese." (They all smile, as Lakitu comes out) Lakitu: Did somebody say "cheese"? (The flash powder explodes) Tingle: Good work, everyone! A new family! Sumia: Very good, Tingle. (To her children) Now, run along downstairs. There's a surprise for you. Pit: Oh, boy! I like surprises! Robin: Come on! Elise: Oh, I can't wait! (Link and Zelda laugh as they follow Pit, Elise and Robin. Lakitu also follows them as jazz starts to play) Tingle: Hey, what's that music? It sounds like a gang of swinging hepcats. Sumia: That's exactly what they are, Tingle. They're the start of my new foundation. Chrom: What's your foundation, Sumia? Sumia: My home for all the warriors and Pokémon of Hyrule. (Jazz plays as Ev'rybody Likes a Warrior plays in a reprise. Link's friends play the music, while Link dances with Zelda, along with Pit, Elise and Robin. Lakitu is also conducting) Everybody, everybody Everybody likes a warrior Everybody, everybody Everybody likes a warrior (Epona enters and sings) Epona: Everybody, everybody Everybody likes a warrior (Epona giggles) (Cut to Luigi and the Winx Club girls) Luigi: Everybody ''(Whoopee!) (Laughs) ''Everybody likes a warrior (Cut to Wario and Waluigi, who heard the song) Everybody, everybody Everybody likes a warrior (Wario and Walugi dance until the music ends) Waluigi: Hey, Wario, that sounds like the end. Wario: Wait minute. I'm the leader. I'll tell you when it's the end. (The End hits Wario) Oh! It's the end. (Jazz continues to play as "The End" bounces, until it ends) The End Pit: (O.S.) Oh, yeah (The movie ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Ending scenes